2013.05.14 - Kinetix!
One of the nice benefits of having a membership with the Legion is access to the gym. Especially when you've been stuck with paying outrageous fees at a public gym, where they don't even offer towel service. Petty nonsense. At the moment, Booster Gold is not really thinking about that, because he is running on the track that girds the room; this means he is not in costume at the moment, but rather in running shoes, shorts, and a t-shirt. The t-shirt is blue and gold with a star on the chest, though. Skeets is flying after Booster, cheerfully telling him, "You're going too slow, sir! You need to pick up your pace slightly or you'll end up having to run an extra ten laps!" "First..." Booster puffs, "I'm going to ... kill myself... to put myself out of this misery..." He looks extremely grim and serious as he makes this vow. "Then... I will kill you." After a thoughtful pause, Skeets opines, "I think I'll stop talking until your runner's high kicks in, sir." Time for others to get a run in too! Rene is wearing borrowed clothing, and Rokk's, as he strides in. Namely a t-shirt and shorts, with a proper pair of shoes. "Booster!" The teen calls out, lifting a hand in greeting. Does grin as he notes Skeets is as ever with the blond. Does wait for Booster to come around the track before joining in. "Mind some company?" Sorry, yeah, trying to be cheerful today. There is someone else in the gym, but they're not running laps. Nor are they swimming. Or using the machines. Instead, off in a more 'open' area they appear to be slowly doing something. At first glance it may look almost like dance moves. Or like Tai Chi. But the moves aren't exactly like either. But if one were to look at what the woman is doing long enough, it would be clear that the woman doing them is practicing some form of martial arts, all though just not one from this time frame... And possibly not even from this planet. Heck, if one were to really know their 31st century martial arts, they may even notice that Saturn Girl is going through some of the Science Police unarmed combat basic moves. She's just moving slowly for some reason. Sometimes people being hurtled through space and time involves a lot of noise and lights and energy flying all over the place. Things get damaged, ears are set to ringing, and the whole process is rather disorienting. Sometimes it's not like that at all. This is one of those times. The only harbinger of the sudden arrival of Kinetix is a strange '''*PLOINK* noise that banks of synthesizers would be hard pressed to replicated, no matter how many filters they applied. The sound comes from around ceiling level, and is followed a moment later by a certain redhead who might be familiar to some present as she tumbles out of the air toward the ground, head first. "Whoaaaaa~" comes Zoe's voice as she tries to reorient herself, and manages it moments before hitting the ground. Once she figures out which way is up her movement turns more graceful, and with a short arc she spins around to right herself, stopping so that she's levitated a few inches above the floor, hair floating like a red corona behind her head. With a quick glance around, a bit wide eyed, she frowns and then looks down at the scepter that she's holding in her hand. "Oh, grife. That's not the way it was supposed to work!" Initially, Booster's response to Rene is a pained noise, although this is nothing personal. This is because Booster has been pushing himself and running at a fairly good clip for a while. But he nods assent and kind of beckons for the teenager to join in with the torture. Er, the running. He gestures back with his thumb, indicating the small robot that is flying along behind him, but before he can make a withering comment, someone is falling out of the air. "Wowzer," Booster trots to a stop, then hurries to the railing to look down towards the floor, where the new arrival is floating. Skeets drops a towel over Booster's shoulder, and a small water bottle into his boss's opened hand. Going to have to ask Imra about that later, but now... Like his running companion, Rene skids to a stop at that sound. That's not normal around here. Booster will feel the air shift as the teen puts up a force field of sorts and hands lift to try and help! ...which clearly Zoe doesn't need. Those hands slowly lower as the red-head protests. "Another Legionnaire." Rene tells Booster quietly. "Her name is Zoe." But that doesn't help Zoe. He takes a step forward and then lifts into the air. "Are you alright?" Asked of Zoe. He looks like Rokk, only green. Even sounds rather like his father. Interesting Timing Lad, known in most circles as Rokk Krinn, is actually on his way in with his ever-present omnicom; he's actually in uniform, which means he's probably looking for someone in here instead of aiming to do a workout. He comes to a startled stop as he sees Zoe floating there with a sceptre, but then Rene's floating to greet her. A cursory glance tags Booster's and Imra's and Skeets' locations, and then he cups a hand around one side of his mouth and calls over, "Hey Kinetix! Nice aim! No one else has actually managed to land in HQ!" And Imra is going to have to ask Rokk about Rene. because well... Even as she is practicing her martial arts, she notices him, and well.... She sort of recognizes him from what the HQ computers are willing to give her regarding what ever info has been added to them about him since he arrived, but his appearance leaves more than a few questions. Not that this is the time or the place to ask. not as there's that noise, and The Telepath from Titan spins to find its source. Only when she does, her jaw nearly drops and her eyes go wide. <> is said telepathically towards the redhead, only in a way that the others in the room can hear it too. Whoa, forcefield! For a moment Kinetix reacts to this with startled surprise, like it might be a danger, but she manages to realize that it's not faster than she can start trying to do something about it, so the mistake is an innocent one. "Oh, hi!" she says, letting out a relieved laugh. "Well, I wasn't supposed to end up here, it was supposed to bring people home! At least it didn't drop me somewhere terrible when it malfunctioned." She gives the scepter an irritated shake. "Hi guys. I've missed you! Well... those of you I know." "...huh." This is all Booster can initially manage, when Rene informs him as to the identity of this new lady. Rubbing his head with the towel in order to make himself presentable, the tall man also lifts into the air since he is wearing his Legion ring. His flight is wavering a bit, however, in deference to the workout he was just giving himself. After a quick sip of water, he tosses the bottle back to his hovering droid, who catches it adeptly. "Hi there!" Booster smiles brightly at Zoe as he descends towards the floor below. "I'm Booster Gold. Welcome to.. now." No forcefield around Zoe, never fear! Rene protected himself and Booster just in case. Then let it drop. The teen lands not far away, glancing to Rokk and lifting a hand to that one before replying to Zoe. "That's rather common here lately." Grimaces slightly as she waves that scepter around. "...Are you certain you should be doing that?" He cautiously takes a step back from the woman. Waving magical things around is dangerous! <> Yes, Imra asks that, even as she drifts up, off the ground, and starts towards the redhead. All though as she does so, she glances at Rene and Booster again, frowning at them ever so slightly. <> Hanging his omnicom off his belt like a boss, Rokk doesn't fly over, he just sort of wanders that way, giving Rene a quick grin as the Coluan waves to him. Imra he eyes askance for a second, since she hasn't said anything out loud yet, just in their heads. "I'm pretty sure none of us is from exactly the same, even though enough of us are damn close," he says easily, hooking his thumbs in his belt. Yeah, uh, about that, Zoe: he's like thirty-five. "If you've missed us, though-- where were we? TwenCen?" "Well, hello there, Booster Gold." Zoe flashes a charming smile at the young man, then has her attention caught by the question about the scepter that she's waving around. She glances down at it, then frowns and shrugs. "The Scepter of Korpin. It's discharged now. I'm not entirely sure how to even recharge it, but it seems to be just a paperweight for now. I had one shot, and I guess I blew it." She huffs out a breath, then starts drifting over to meet Imra, the two women floating closer to each other. "The 30th century," she says. "It's like... well, the U.P. is having some trouble with the Associated Planets, but we have things under control. Except for a few of us disappearing through time... that's what I was trying to fix." She gives Rokk a guilty smile. "I'm guessing you've been here a while." Booster's expression lights up further at Zoe's greeting, although when he catches that little frown from Imra, he tries to act serious again. He grew up with a twin sister; he's had more than his fair share of that look. After clearing his throat a bit and combing his fingers back through his hair, he says, "I need to finish up that thing I was writing about... time stuff." He shrugs a bit to Rene, who probably knows what Booster is talking about. Rene looks relieved over that thing having no charge. He hopes it stays that way. Booster distracts him though, and a curious look is sent at the blond. Rene says nothing however and merely smiles. Maybe that will actually happen someday. After that he glances at Rokk, but shifts his main attention back to Zoe. Nothing is said because he wants to listen. This is interesting! Does shift near Rokk some however. If only to clear space for other people. There is a slight quirked eyebrow at that explanation from Zoe, even as she glances at Rokk. But Imra doesn't rise up to that bait. After all, there are a few minor things she has been meaning to poke around about. But finding that information, on Earth, in this century isn't exactly easy. "Booster, I think this counts as 'time stuff' too. Besides, she could be considered your new 'team mate'." Yeah. She doesn't exactly mean to push people away. Rokk blinks at Zoe again, and then his eyes go wide. He has to choke back an incredulous laugh, and then just steps up to throw his arms around her in a quick squish of a hug. "I've only been here seven or eight months," he says, laughing, then drawing back and just grinning, hands on her shoulders a second longer. "This isn't the same problem as that. If I'm even from your timeline, I'm at least fifteen years ahead of you in it, so don't worry about what you just tried doing. It was a good idea. For what it's worth, though, if you're going to try and fix what's wrong here, do it with your teammates, don't try to fix it yourself. This is bigger than any one of us." Then he steps back properly, abreast of Rene, and-- despite the youth's very green complexion, the family resemblance is uncanny. "And take your time getting acclimated. It's all very complicated, and we're stuck here, at least for the time being." With a laugh, Zoe returns the hug and says, "you must be a different universe's Cos, then. At least now I know that you age well!" She smiles at him, though she looks a little overwhelmed by all this, and then she floats back from him and looks at the others, lingering for an extra moment on Rene. "Well, I suppose that I'm going to be here for a bit, at least. Until I can get this thing recharged," she waves the scepter, "and figure out how to use it right, or I find some other way home. This is HQ?" She hovers around a little, looking at the gym, hair trailing behind her in lazy waves. "Could I get a tour? Are there any spare rooms?" "Yes, ma'am--I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be flippant or anything," Booster says to Imra, bobbing his head to her briefly by way of apology. "I have some er, thoughts about all of this but I don't think I'm very good at explaining any of it." He floats back a foot or two when Zoe swings the scepter, and then finally lands. Draping his towel around his shoulders, he notes to Rokk, "You really seem to take all of this in stride... just how many Legionnaires are you expecting, anyway?" A green hand lifts and the Coluan says with a smile, "I'm Rene." A smiling Coluan. Yeah, it's a little weird. When Rokk steps back he notes, "This headquarters is a lot for seven or eight months." Surprise! "How did you manage it all?" Lots of things here are totally not from this era. Odds are only Imra has the chance to notice that the stream of well controlled thoughts touches on many topics and possibilities he never lets show. The easy smile never falters, but he's at least not loud mentally. "Good genetics." He teases his father for how well the other ages. As Booster mentions taking this all in stride, he gives the other a more concerned look. "It's... common." A grimace as he finds his words a poor way to describe this. "Staying with Legion means dealing with strange things so often you become entirely skewed in what your concept of strange is. She wasn't a threat, I recognized her, so what was to be concerned over beyond whether or not she was alright?" He grimaces and spreads his hands. And there is a nod from Imra as she silently agrees with Rene. All though what she picks up from his mind is enough to make her curious. But she doesn't pry and instead files it away for follow up another time, so to speak. All though to Booster, there is a grin, "Speaking for myself, I'm not sure how many to expect. on the other hand, the fact that we haven't gotten multiple versions of the same person yet is a bit of a curiosity..." Zoe on the other hand gets a slight 'Heh' and a large smile from Imra, as the redhead basically echoes one thought she has had regarding Cos. Speaking of Cos though, there is yet another nod. "And there are more than a few of us here, some of which you may recognize, and some you might not. Or may be different. Andomeda for example is kind of like Rokk in that she's older. On the other hand there is a Dragonwing... Marya, who I admit that I'd never heard of before meeting her here." "Could be," Rokk agrees with Zoe, "but it doesn't matter. I've worked with other versions of myself before, and we're all pretty much the same." He lifts a hand, though, stopping the sceptre she's waving around in midair, but doesn't take it-- just sort of nonverbally indicates that he can. "And I meant what I said about not trying to do it yourself. There are other magicians here-- we even have one trying out for the team soon-- so you need to wait until you can get backup in dealing with it." Casual authority, thy name is Cos. He lets go. A second later and the Braalian's looking over (and up, goddammit) at Booster, his grin returning, crooked. "No idea. I'm just expecting everyone. This kind of situation isn't, believe it or not, even remotely new to me. The circumstances are different, but the situation? You get used to it." (This as he's gently elbowing Rene in the ribs for his teasing.) "Besides, what the kid said." Beat. "Isn't he awesome??" Cos abruptly gushes, waving his hands around. Thankfully that doesn't have time to gather an awkward silence, because the black-haired Founder's immediately continuing. "And actually, Laurel's nothing like Andromeda. I mean, even though they have the same given name. She's from more or less the same timeline as Kent. Uh-- Kent Shakespeare. Which-- this HQ? Was his ship. He crashed it a few weeks ago and it sort of unfolded into a giant L. I'm not looking a gift lightning beast in the mouth unless Brainy builds another COMPUTO." If only he knew. "So yeah, there're plenty of rooms-- you want to check the place out now, or take a break first?" "Nope, never heard of any Marya," Zoe says, but with a big smile and an added, "but I look forward to changing that! Andromeda is here? Is she a nun here?" Cos explains a little bit more about her, she nods, and then she also lowers the scepter, which she moves to hold behind her back. "Don't worry, Cos. I'm not trying to do anything on my own! We're all a team, and that's what makes us so stronger. More than the sum of our parts, and all that." With a laugh she turns the smile toward Booster. "This kind of thing happens all the time with us. One time I vanished for a bit and came back with pointy ears, a tail, and a tattoo." She reaches up to tuck a few strands of her gently floating hair behind her ear, which isn't pointed. "I miss the ears, kinda, but not the tail. Sitting was so much more complicated." She starts floating in the direction of the door. "This place is a transforming spaceship? That's fascinating! I want to see. Can it take back off? You said it crashed..." "Well, it's all new to me," Booster admits to Rokk. His hands lift to gesture at the room, or perhaps just the world in general. "We had very strict laws about time travel in my native era, if this had happened there we'd probably all be executed already!" He smiles brightly then, because this isn't his crappy native era, and no one is about to die. "Anyway." He points Zoe's way and gives her a wink. "It's pretty good in this time... lots of cool stuff to see and do. And I'm starting to think that everyone is landing here for a reason." "What do I know of normal?" Rene asks of his father in a laughing manner. All the while shoving at that elbow in his ribs. But there's a huge grin for it all. "I think this is where I tell you that you are embarrassing me, but you really need to try harder." Because he totally isn't. "I am awesome." This is his cue to poke Rokk in the ribs with a finger. Take that! The ship crashing here however has him arching a brow. "That's interesting." So going to be more to this story. "Booster had some good ideas." Rene agrees. "I just haven't had any time to look into it." And that bit about the laws in Boosters time causes Imra to bite her lip for a moment, before she nods slowly. All though as a Coluan (a.k.a. Rene) agrees with him on something, that does prompt her to quirk an eyebrow. Then though there is a faint chuckle at Zoe. "Thus I don't believe she is a nun." is said as she nods at Rokk, letting him explain a bit about the Laurel that is around right now. And the ship/base. And Kent, who she has yet to meet face to face herself. "If it can take back of it might not be a good idea. We don't know just what, if anything is going on off of Earth right now. For all we know one of the Annihilation Events might be happening, and while we could make a difference there, just charging on one of those would be a bad idea if any of the legends regarding them are true, and they are happening." This is where Rokk sees the opportunity to snappoint, and takes it. He snappoints at Booster. "No idea what the reason is! But there is one. We just have to make sure we come out on top of it," he agrees, then gets ribbed right back. There is significant lifting of eyebrows at Rene. "Is that a challenge, kiddo? Careful, there." --Rene can't be much younger than most of the Legionnaires here, and Cos doesn't call any of them kiddo. There may be a little unfairness going on. But only a little. "Anyway, I don't think it can take off again. It sort of merged with the park and rebuilt all the stuff it broke with pieces of itself. Grew roots. Kent didn't build it-- he said it was Imskian tech. Uh, and yeah, no, Laurel's married. To Rond. Where she comes from. She has a daughter." Sidelong glance at Imra. "Can I show you pictures of my other kids now?" "Some ship!" Zoe says when Rook explains that it merged with the park and everything. "Well, so much for that. And kids? Grife, that's a lot of changes. A lot to take in!" She sighs and looks down at herself. "I didn't know I was going to be taking a trip to the past, either. I didn't even pack. I'm going to have to go shopping, which I'd be excited about if I had any way to pay for it!" She presses her hand to her forehead (the hand that doesn't have the scepter in it). "Time travel is so complicated. Can someone show me where to find a room? Then I'll try to figure out the rest." A challenge? "Only if I get to pick which game." Rene's tone is knowing. You might not want to step up to that plate, old man! But there's only a grin that says that. Honestly, he doesn't mind being called kiddo, or that Rokk is over protective. The teen even takes steps to wordlessly assure his father that things are fine many times they are together. He knows why things are as they are, and is okay with that. Rene clasps his hands behind his back, keeping himself from waving them around. "I'll have to ask this Kent about it. That's really interesting." Learning new stuff is awesome! Ask any Coluan. A nod to Imra to confirm, "They are adorable, I warn you. Thankfully they look like their mother." As Zoe asks of a room, Rene offers, "I could show you if you like." Category:Log